Growth Spurts
by WW-McFizzle
Summary: Sequel to SensiblyTainted's Growing Pains. Takes place five years after the last chapter of Growing Pains. Harry and Draco have 2 girls, and there is a new threat brewing. What happens when the BoyWhoLived is not the person to save the world this time...r
1. Chapter 1

**Growth Spurts**

**A/N:** This story is the sequel to SensiblyTainted's "Growing Pains". Please keep in mind that I have full permission from her to write this sequel and anything written here has been approved by her.

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT **own anything relating to "Harry Potter", everything you read here is just a fan writing based off of J.K. Rowling's creation.

Harry looked up from his desk just as his husband walked through the door of his office. It had been just about five years after he and Draco started this school with the help of Remus. Yes, he had to admit that there were some problems with the werewolves, but nothing too serious. Nothing that would jeopardize the school's status.

They were living the life. A life full of privilege, and luxury. They had diplomatic power that rivaled that of the minister himself, who was still Albus. Harry no longer needed Draco around all the time to remain stable, and even though he was still unable to control his magic fully, he could control it to the point that if _any_ incident with the werewolves occurred ever again that he could blast them into the next century. Not that he would, of course. But he could if the situation called for it.

…

**Flashback**

There was a big disruption somewhere outside the castle and Harry found himself following the students running towards the scene of the disruption. He didn't know what to make of it as soon as he got there. All he knew was that this was not your ordinary fight. This was a fight that could mean disaster to his reputation, and one that he was going to put a stopping to at once.

A couple of the students thought it might be funny to play a prank on one of the guards, who just happened to be a werewolf. They walked up to the guard and asked him, "Do you want to try one of these candies that I got at Hogsmeade earlier today?"

The guard took the candy and… POW! The candy exploded right in the guards mouth. Not a funny thing to do when its only a few days left till the full moon. One thing led to another and the guard had both students pinned face down in the dirt. That's when Harry showed up.

"**Paton! Unhand those children at once!**" Harry didn't give Paton a second chance for Harry had him ripped off and hovering in the air before Paton could say 'Butter Beer'.

End Flashback

…

"Something on your mind?" Draco asked when Harry didn't immediately acknowledge his presence.

"No... It's just... I can't believe how far we've come. How far _I've_ come. It seems like just yesterday that whenever students got out of hand that I asked Remus, or Father when Remus was away, to punish the students. And now I have no problem punishing them at all. Well, I think that the girls had something to do with that," Harry couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"Speaking of which, the girls and I are wondering when you will be home tonight. Will you be home in time for dinner?" Draco asked casually. Even though he never said anything to Harry before, he really didn't like that Harry didn't need him as much anymore. And Draco couldn't help but think that's why Harry started to spend so much time at work these past few weeks.

(**A/N:** I know, I know. Draco is sounding like a bit of a jerk at the moment. Keep in mind that Harry needed Draco constantly around after the spell had worn off and after Harry charred Voldemort to ash.)

Even though Draco knew this day would come, it didn't mean that he still couldn't worry.

"Yes, I will be home in time for dinner. In fact, I am just now finishing up with the paperwork from a recent fight that broke-out among the students. I'm telling you though, these girls at Hogwarts and here are more vicious now then I think they were when we were in school," Harry laughed at this, remembering how Slytherin girls' and Gryffindor girls' always fought. "Anyway, I'm done now. So why not I just call it a night and let my prince rescue me from this nightmare that is the paperwork before me."

"I don't see how that would be a problem," Draco more than willingly obliged his husband.

"UGH! Where _is_ he? He should have been here more than an hour ago. **I****didn't kill his parents for nothing!**" She shouted, outraged.

"Milady, I'm sure he will be here soon. There is no need to worry; he said he will be and he will-" a figure stated reassuringly.

"**Don't you dare tell me anything less than what I want to hear!**" She was furious and she was going to make sure that they **all** knew it.

"Yes, Milady. As you wish," the figure submitted.

"Good, now run along and _don't_ disappoint me this time. For it might as well be your last," she drawled.

'_How am I supposed to help this boy if he doesn't show up, and when he does he brings me worthless children. I need those special children. What about those cousins of his that he speaks so highly of? I will just have to ask when he decides to show up. Yes I think I will do that_' She thought to herself as she slowly let out a sinister laugh.

(**A/N:** Again (add comma) I know. But keep in mind that there hasn't been a "Dark" threat since Voldemort. So, yeah, more of her in the future chapters.)

Draco and Harry finally arrived at home to be greeted by their two daughters, Lily and Narcissa. Both named after their mothers. Though their personalities didn't match that of the people they were named after.

"Daddy, Daddy! You're home!" The girls both screamed in unison.

"Hey, you two," Harry barely got in before Lily slammed into his legs. "Whoa there, Daddy is hurting a little bit from trying to deal with the werewolves earlier today."

"Why do you insist on having those creatures at that school?" Kenny drawled. Kenny never did mind having Harry around until recently. Even if he didn't like Harry much anymore, he put up with him just only enough, so he didn't get cut off by Draco.

"Why do you insist on being such an asshole to Harry?" Draco sneered.

"Why does it matter? Now come on you two. It's time for dinner and I am starved," Harry interjected before the argument got any worse.

A few hours later, they were finally done with dinner. Kenny had persisted on arguing with Draco. Harry, with the help of Lily and Narcissa, had to interject more than a few times.

'_Why is he acting this way?_' Harry thought.

Little did he know Draco heard this through their bond and decided to reply. '_I don't know but he is starting to _really_ get on my nerves. If he keeps this up, he will be cut off for good. I tell you, his parents gets killed, and we take him under our wing. The least he could do was show some respect. I mean, come on, they have been dead for a little over a year now._' Draco thought back.

**A/N:** I know, this is a short chapter, but it is also the first. Longer chapters to come. But for right now this is what you get. (grins mischievously)

Who would you like to be the evil lady?

Please name off some people. Seeing as how I have no idea who it should be. Also keep in mind that it doesn't have to be anyone we already know. Have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** Ok so it took me a little bit to get this chapter going but I finally got it down.

**DISCLAIMER:** Same as in the previous chapter. I don't own anything relating to Harry Potter besides copies of all 6 books that I love soo much and I give all the credit to J.K.R….because she did write them.

…

**FLASHBACK**

Draco was staring at Harry thoughtfully as Harry was filling out bank statements, and student disciplinary forms from the past week. He loved the way that Harry's hair had grown long as well. Not quite as long as his hair, but it was long enough to pull back into a ponytail. Draco just didn't know what, or how, he was going to tell Harry the good news. He had found two people willing to carry a baby, one for Draco and one for Harry. Though, he hated the fact that he had to interrupt his husband when he looked so adorable concentrating so hard. But he knew what had to be done.

"Harry my love." Draco announced.

"Hmm?" Harry looked up from his desk at Draco.

"I've got some good, no, great news. Do you want to hear it?"

"Well if it doesn't take to long. I've been falling behind on all this pap-"

"I think the paperwork can wait for two minutes." Draco stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh alright, what is it?" Harry said as he pushed his paper work to the side, a bit annoyed at Draco's persistence.

"Well you know how we were talking about how we were going to have kids?" Harry nodded. "Well…I might have found someone. Well two people to carry children for us." Draco said this with excitement.

It took Harry a few moments to register what Draco had just said. "You did what?"

"I said I might have fo-"

"I know what you said. I'm just…a little bit surprised by this. I don't know what to say." Harry stated truthfully, but shocked.

"Well you could ask who I found." Draco stated, a bit taken aback. Though he didn't know why.

Harry took one look at Draco's face and realization hit him. The person, or people, he found is someone they know.

After a long pause Harry asked, "Who?"

"Now I don't know if you'd believe me. But regardless, I'll just tell you anyway."

"So tell me Draco. I know this is important, but so is keeping the school open. And if I'm going to be opening that sup-"

"Ok, ok. Ginny and Pansy." Draco announced and waited for Harry's reaction.

Harry's expression didn't change. He just sat there with a bit of a shocked face. '_Why two people?_' Was all Harry could think about. Then it hit him and his expression changed to realization. Then to surprise, and finally…Happiness.

"So I take that as a yes." Draco stated cautiously.

"We don't have to sleep with them do we?" Harry looked very uncomfortable when the thought had hit him.

"No. Of course not." Draco reassured Harry.

"Good" Harry shuddered a little bit at the thought of Pansy naked. '_Now _there_ is one image I don't care to see ever again_'

"Oh, and one more thing…who is going to get called 'Papa', and who is going to get called 'Dad'?" Draco asked with a grin.

**END FLASHBACK**

…

Lily woke up suddenly from the weirdest dream she had ever had. Then she remembered that the weird dream was not a good dream at all and ran from her room to her sister's room. Not just because it was the closest room to hers, but she knew that if she ran to Dad and Papa that they would freak out like Hermione does when Jason gets bumped in the knee, which is not the reaction she needs at the current moment.

The moment she got to her sister's room, she was greeted by a locked door. Lily didn't like this at all and still didn't want to go to her parents' room. So she did the only thing she could really think of at the moment. She kicked at the door and screamed at Cissa to let her in, for a good ten minutes before her Papa was holding her and asking her in a worried tone that smelled like panic.

"Lils, what is going on?" Draco asked as soothingly as he could, trying not to sound to worried.

"PAPA, I WAS STANDING IN THIS FIELD AND I HEARD SCREAMING AND, AND, AND LAUGHING AND, AND, AND I SAW PEOPLE GETTING THROWN AROUND AND I SAW DADDY LAYING ON THE GROUND AND I SAW---" Lily hysterically belted out what she could remember before her Papa had a chance to hush her.

"Whoa Lils, everything is just fine. You were just having a bad dream, that's all. Now, let's get you back to bed." Draco had to get Lily to calm down before she woke up Harry and Cissa.

…

Two hours later and Draco finally got Lily to calm down and get back to sleep. Of course as soon as that happened Harry woke up and came looking for Draco, because now Harry had a flashback of what Vernon did to him. So it took another three hours to get Harry to calm down and get back to sleep. By the time Draco had both Harry and Lily asleep at the same time it was too late to go back to bed. One reason being Cissa would be up in about thirty minutes and Draco had to get down to the kitchen to cook her breakfast. Just like he promised her and Lily when they were born.

Exactly thirty minutes later and Draco had breakfast made and was eating with Cissa.

"Papa?" Cissa asked as soon as she was done with her waffles.

"Yes Cissy?" Draco responded.

"Where is Dad and Lils?" Cissa was looking very confused at why her sister and Dad were missing.

"Lils had a nightmare and your Dad didn't sleep all that well last night." Was all Draco needed to say.

"Oh, ok…Soooo, when are we gonna go to Grandpa's house?"

"Not for another week Cissa. Just be patient. Grandpa still needs to make sure Moony is fit for company."

"Ok" Cissa was bummed. She hadn't seen her Grandpa for a month now and she really missed him.

"Hey, don't you worry about a thing Cissa. I'm sure he misses you, too."

…

"Sev, when are you going to tell them?" Remus asked Severus.

"I don't know if I should. I mean this is BIG news."

"I know it's _big_ news but you need to tell them. And soon, Draco said that Cissa and Lils really miss us." Remus said almost pleadingly. "I want to see them."

"Oh all right, I send them an o-"

"No you will floo them Severus Snape, and you will tell them." Remus was getting tired of Severus' crap.

**…**

**A/N: ** Ok so this wasn't that much longer than the last chapter, I am still trying to sort out all the ideas. I was thinking on having the evil lady be someone that Harry and Draco know…I don't know. Could be Cho Chang…Let me know what you think…


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION:**

**This is just me saying I am sorry its taking so long to get the next chapter up.**

**I have been in Alaska for the past 2 months and not able to get to a computer.**

**So I appreciate your patience.**


	4. Chapter 4

Well…it's been a while…a LONG LONG while since I last updated…and mind you this is just a chapter explaining a few things.

I had a weird but eventful BUSY summer vacation…was up in Alaska for 2½ months, and when I was able to get online I had only enough time to do summer lessons for high school credits. When I finally got back home in Colorado I was only here for about 5 days…5 days spent doing laundry, cleaning, and packing for a 2 week trip to Lake Powell on my uncle's AWESOME houseboat. Then I started school, and I have been busy with that ever since…being in the advanced jazz/show choir takes up a LOT of time.

Then tragedy hit…my computer CRASHED…I had chapter three written up and ready to send to my beta when it CRASHED!!!!!!! Was NOT happy about that one, so I didn't get a new one until 2 weeks ago and had to set everything back up on the new one…mind you with WAY better firewalls, virus shields, adware blockers, and spyware blockers. So I will have chapter three up and running HOPEFULLY in the next couple of days. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE bare with me while I make this next chapter solely on this evil lady I call CHO CHANG!!! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!!

WW-McFizzle

NOW…for the teaser.

Kenny portkeyed into a dark room where his Dark Lady was currently waiting for him to show. He took a look around the room he was in. 'Hmmm, this is different.' Although the room was dark, Kenny could make out white marble pillars lining then walls. He noted that with every step he took sounded like gunshots in the dead quite and reverberated off the walls letting him know that there was very little on the walls just past the pillars. As his eyes began to adjust more he could make out faint portraits of what seemed like past Dark Lords and Ladies. He looked up ahead of him and saw her. Cho Chang, that sadistic little wench of a pedafial. He walked right up to that piece of shit chair she called her throne.

"Things have gone _way _to far Milady." Kenny stated with ice laced behind every word necessary.

"And how in the hell would you know this you insignificant worm?" Cho asked in an almost sneer. 'How **dare** this child question me? I have done NOTHING but make sure he was well rewarded for all his help, no matter how incompetent he is.'

HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!...thats all ya get for now.

Keep reviewing…give me some ideas that you would like to see in this developing story.


End file.
